therobotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Moves
All known moves below! All the KNOWN moves of the game! Attack range definitions: ---- Melee = Very close range, non-projectile. Bullet = Ranged attack that can be shot in any direction. Bubble = A wide attack that is centered around the user. Cone = A short ranged attack that reaches upwards. Weather = Changes the weather for the entire server. Self = An move that effects the user instead of opponents. Attack list: ---- (Element type) (Attack name) - (Attack range) - (Additional effects, if any) Lightning: * Thundershock - bullet * Thunderfang - melee - Trips opponents. * Thunderwave - bullet - Lowers opponents movement speed. * Shockwave - bubble * Thunderbolt - bullet * Bodyslam - melee - Trips opponents. Ice: * Ice beam - bullet * Ice fang - melee - Trips opponents. * Want snow - weather - Slowly damages Earth and Wind types. * Blizzard - bullet Water: * Bubble - bullet * Bubblebeam - bullet * Water gun - bullet * Whirlpool - cone * Rain dance - weather - Slowly damages Fire types. Wind: * Peck - melee - Trips opponents. * Drill peck - melee - Trips opponents. * Agility - self - Removes the effects of Confuse ray, and Thunderwave. May also increase (or decrease) movement speed. * Wing attack - bullet * Gust - bubble * Trio fusion - (it is not known what this move does yet...) Earth: * Rock thrown - bullet * Punch - melee - Trips opponents. * Earthquake - bubble -Trips opponents. * Horn attack - melee - Trips opponents. * Mega horn - melee - Trips opponents. Fire: * Ember - bullet - Melts ice blocks. * Heatwave - bubble * Fire punch - melee - Trips opponents. * Flamethrower - bullet - Melts ice blocks. * Fire fang - melee - Trips opponents. Rock: *Rock thrown - bullet *Rock slide - bullet Light: * Light on - bubble * Scratch - melee * Light breath - bullet * Sacred meteor - bullet - Trips opponents. Dark: * Bite - melee - Trips opponents. * Crunch - melee - Trips opponents. * Confuse ray - bullet - Reverses an opponents controls. * Dark pulse - bubble - Trips opponents. * Dark spirit - bullet Psychic: * Psychic - bullet * Psy beam - bullet Explosion: * Self-destruct - bubble - Causes user to die. * Explosion - bubble - Causes user to die. Spacial: * Hyper beam - bullet - Melts ice blocks. * Super beam - bullet - Melts ice blocks "???"": * Counter - bubble - Deals no direct damage, reflects melee damage back at attacker. * Clear - weather - Removes weather. Special: * Strength - No-catagory - Moves large white boulders. * Ice Path - No-catagory - Places an ice platform which can be walked on and melted by fire attacks. * Make Gravity - No-category - Places a purple platform below you that can be used for walking on